UN DÍA DICIENDO LA VERDAD
by Lineve
Summary: "El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: El libro de Hechizos de María-chan del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)" María a Hechizado a Kyoko con el "Decir siempre la verdad" y sin querer dice toda la verdad y sus pensamientos, así mismo, se encuetra con su amado y respetado sempai ¡VAMOS KYOKO!


Konnichiwa Onee-samas !

Bueno, "Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)", Reto de Octubre: El libro de Hechizos de María Takarada, es mi primer reto y espero le divierta y lo disfrute, espero sus comentarios acerca de esta pequeña idea loca mía ;D

UN DÍA DICIENDO LA VERDAD

―uhm?, ¡MIRA REN ES KYOKO-CHAN!-dijo Yashiro al ver a Kyoko-¡HEY KYOKO-CHAN!

―umm?, ahh, Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san, buenos díasdijo Kyoko e inmediatamente comenzó a girar a los lados como si estuviera buscando a alguien

―buscas a alguien, Kyoko-chan? ―pregunto Yashiro

―ahh, si, la verdad estoy buscando a María-chan…..¿de casualidad no le habéis visto?-pregunto Kyoko

―no, lo siento Mogami-san-dijo Ren no muy contento al no poder ayudar a su amada

―umh, esta bien, gracias-dijo Kyoko haciendo una reverencia―¡!―Kyoko jadeo un poco y se tapo rápidamente la boca

―¡!¿Mogami-san esta bien? ―pregunto con cierto tono de preocupación Ren

―si, Tsuruga-san―dijo Kyoko sin deshacerse de la mano en su boca

―…Mogami-san? ―pregunto Ren

―hai, sempai―dijo Kyoko

―…..¿porqué te cubres la boca? ―dijo finalmente Ren

Kyoko destapo la boca y la abrió, pero inmediatamente la volvió a cubrir, Kyoko solo contesto

―por nada, Tsuruga-san

―Mogami―Ren fue interrumpido por Kyoko

―¡LA VERDAD ES QUE MARÍA-CHAN ME HECHIZO PARA QUE SIEMPRE DIJERA LA VERDAD Y MIS VERDADEROS PENSAMIENTOS HASTA QUE EL EFECTO DE EL PASTEL DELICIOSO QUE ME DIO PASARA! ―dijo Kyoko y luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se volvió a cubrir la boca y siguió buscando a la niña que consideraba su hermana menor con la mirada

―¡TE HECHIZO! ―dijeron Atónitos los dos

―imposible, los hechizos, brujerías, ni maldiciones, existen Kyoko-chan―dijo Yashiro con un tono de dulzura

―Claro que es posible!, desde la mañana cuando me dio el pastel, me sentí mal, y de repente, PAM! Andaba diciendo todas las verdades del mundo y lo que pensaba en ese momento ¡SIN PODER CONTROLARLO! ―dijo Kyoko desesperada y Ren y Yashiro tenían un signo de interrogación arriba

―*Tsuruga-san se ve tan lindo así*―pensó Kyoko

―AHH!, Tsuruga-san se ve tan lindo así ¡―dijo sin pensarlo Kyoko, luego se dio cuenta de la gran estupidez que había dicho-¡WAAA! ¡LO SIENTO TSURUGA-SAN!, NO QUERIA DECIR ESO!...¡BUENO LA VERDAD SI!, PERO…WAAA!, LO SIENTO, ADIOS REN!, ESPERA REN?!, vamos~ tu querías decir eso, a mi no me engañas Kyoko-chan~, BUENO SI PERO!~o bueno, lo que realmente querías decir que lo quieres mas que a un sempai?~ESO TAMBIÉN PER-, WAA! ―dijo Kyoko mientras se echaba a Correr

―….¡WAA!, QUE SUERTE REN―dijo Yashiro emocionado mientras sacaba su agenda-Kyoko-chan se te confeso!, bien, el 24 de este mes puedes proponerle matrimonio,

―Yashiro…

―Yo quiero ser el padrino-continuo alardeando-

―Yashiro

―AHH! Pero antes que nada, practicar como le dirás, ahora Ren, escucha lo que le dirás-dijo Yashiro tomando las manos de Ren― ¡¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?!

―R-Ren-sama?-dijo vacilante la voz de una niña

Yashiro tenia agarradas las manos de Ren y le miraba fijamente, fácilmente confundible, en el peor de los casos, Ren estaría con un esmoquin, Ren se dio cuenta y empujo lo mas lejos que pudo a Yukihito

―Ma-María-chan, n-no es lo que tu crees―dijo con una gotita de sudor atrás de la cabeza Ren

―….NYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA!-solo que escuchaba el infernal grito de espanto o susto de María, igual, podría ser confundido con el lamento de alguien o algo

―aahh, así que eso era Ren-sama-dijo María que estaba sentada en las rodillas del actor mayor con un helado de oreo en las manos―uff menos mal, si no, hubiera tenido que hechizar también a Yashiro-sama, igual que lo hice con Onee-sama, si no es con Onee-sama, no permitiría a absolutamente NADIE se case con Ren-sama

―¡!―*Entonces María si hechizo a Kyoko*―pensaron ambos hombres que miraban con asombro María

―umh? Sucede algo, Ren-sama―pregunto con interés la niña al darse cuenta de como la observaban los mayores

―Ma-María-chan, no me digas que realmente, tu….hechizaste a Mogami-san? ―pregunto el actor

―aahhh, cierto, la verdad es que ya le había olvidado completamente―dijo María y siguió comiendo su helado

La miraron atónitos, ¿lo había admitido?

―p-pero, María-chan, ¿Por qué le as hechizado?, no debes hacerle eso a las ― dijo Yashiro con cierto tono de temor de terminar igual que el mismo triste final con Kyoko-chan

―NO ES MI CULPA, ES CULPA DE ONEE-SAMA ! ―contesto María defendiéndose con cierto tono arrogancia y como si estuviera indignada de la acusación de Yashiro― si desde que le pregunte acerca de lo que pensaba de Ren-sama y que si le gustabas, me hubiera contestado, algo aparte de sonrojarse y comenzar a tartamudear

―eh? ―dijeron confundidos los dos

―a pues verán, esto paso―dijo María-chan comenzando a narrar

EN LA MAÑANA EN EL SALÓN "LOVE ME! "

―ONEE-SAMA! ―dijo María corriendo viendo a Kyoko

-María-chan! ―dijo Kyoko y alzo a María―como has estado María-chan? Mira hace mucho que no te veo, estas ya creciste, cuando seas grande serás muy hermosa, ¡COMO UNA PRINCESA! ―dijo Kyoko con lo ojos brillosos entrando a Lalala-landia

-pero, yo solo quiero ser tan hermosa como onee-sama-dijo María susurrando

―y bien, María-chan, que haces tan temprano aquí, no tienes escuela―pregunto interesada Kyoko

―hai!, pero antes que irme quería preguntarle algo MUY serio a Onee-sama―dijo María mirando seriamente e gravemente a Kyoko

―umh?, que sucede María, espera, no me digas, ¡YA NO QUIERES QUE SEA TU ONEE-SAMA? ―le miro horrorizada y preocupada Kyoko

―¡EHHH?, NO CLARO QUE NO!-dijo María moviendo las manos viendo igual o peor horrorizada que Kyoko―solo quería preguntarte algo, pero promete que contestaras con la verdad y mas que la verdad―Kyoko solo asintió poniendo toda su atención a María-Onee-sama, tu…¿estas enamorada de Ren-sama, no?

EN LA ACTUALIDAD

―y solo contesto algo así como "M-María-c-chan (sonrojo) c-como crees, jajajaja! ― dijo María imitando la voz de Kyoko y su sonrisa nerviosa―e-el es solo mi sempai, jajajaja, ADIOS!", y eso fue todo, por eso, tuve que sacar mi viejo libro de hechizos y le hechice con un trozo de pastel de chocolate con un hechizo llamado, umm, creo que "Decir siempre la verdad"

―umm, ya veo―*realmente, ¿Kyoko, me quiere?* ―bueno y María-chan, ¿no te sobro mas pastel verdad? ―pregunto interesado Ren

―umm, si! ―dijo María buscando en su pequeña mochila y saco un pequeño trozo de chocolate―es lo que sobro, es suficiente para una persona mas―contesto la pequeña

―ya veo, umm, María-chan, ¿podrías regalármelo?―pregunto el actor

―CLARO!, no hay problema Ren-sama, pero ¿para que piensas ocuparlo? ―pregunto la niña

―ya lo verán―dijo Ren levantándose de lugar para comenzar a buscar a Kyoko, una sonrisa y un ligero rubor se adorno en su hermoso rostro…..preparándose para su confesión..

BIEN y aquí termina el Reto ^.^ espero les haiga agradado, espero sus reviews y tomatazos ;D

¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!


End file.
